The Dark Angel
by GraceDragneel10
Summary: Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1- The Letter

The Dark Angel

_I am rushing to the front door where a letter for my brother is waiting. In family tradition a sibling reads the Hogwarts letter for the whole family when their sibling receives one. Me and Cecilia are going to read it together. I stand by the fireplace and Cici gets up next to me and looks over my shoulder at our family that is sitting together on the couch with our brother in between our parents. _

_"... You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Cici begins and I finish the letter once she is finished. We hand our brother his letter and he runs up stairs with it. "Well then lets go to Diagon Ally." My mom says in a way that me and Cici just know that we are going to get to go to. _

_As we fly to the entrence I notice that today seems really gloomy and so does Cici. _

_About an hour into shopping a spell comes from a dark ally and hits Cici... and she just falls to the ground. I kneel beside her and try to save her but she is dead... dead... dead..._

I wake up screaming from the horrible nightmare and my mom walks into the room and sits on the chair next to my bed. "I know sweaty it is hard losing your twin." My mom says stroking my dirty blonde hair. This dream comes so often that both of my parents know exactly that it is what I had the nightmare about every time I wake up screaming. "Breakfast is ready down stairs." My mom says as I get out of bed and hug her. She has always been there for me, even when Cici was first dead.

I get down stairs and eat as the mail comes through the slot and my brother gets up to get it. "MOM." My brother says and my mother walks to the entry. My dad gets up and grabs my chocolate, chocolate chip muffin off my plate and sits down on the couch. I run over and have to wrestle him to get it back but I come out victorious to a man that works for the Mission. My mom comes and sits on the other side of me and I eat my muffin trying not to tell her to scoot over and that was Cici's spot, because I know that she isn't here. "... You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My brother says and my mother beams. "Well Bella it looks like it is time to get your wand." My dad says picking my off the couch and setting me on the floor after spinning me around a few times. I am the first to make it to the fireplace and grab the magical powder. "Diagon Ally!" I say throwing the powder to the ground. Within seconds I am transported to Diagon Ally with no complications and my brother and my parents do the same.

"Well then lets go get your wand." My dad says directing me to the wand shop. It's new because my parents said that when they were kids there was a different owner and that the shop had been destroyed at one point by Death Eaters. As we walk in I see the owner look at me through the corner of his eye and start messing with the boxes behind the counter. After a couple minutes he finally grabs a box and walks to the counter, carefully uncasing the wand. He holds out the wand and I take it carefully into my hand. I stare at the wand in my hand for a few seconds before the owner starts getting impatient. "Well what are you waiting for... give it a try." He says and I give my wrist a slight twirl and it feels like the wand couldn't be any better fit. "Ahh. Perfect wand first try." The owner says. I look at him trying to find the words to say. "What core type is it?" My brother blurts out before I could say thank you. "Phoenix Feather, Oak Wood, 11 in." The shop owner answers as another customer opens the shop door. "Thank You." I say and I turn to give my brother a look that said that he should of not said anything, but I notice possibly the richest family has come in to get a wand. "Well then lets go get the rest of the stuff on your list Bella." My mom says opening the shop door and I quickly follow. On our way to the pet shop my brother start complaining about who knows what. "Mom... Dad wasn't that the Malfoy's that walked in the wand shop." I say catching my parents attention. "I don't know Isabel." My dad says dismissing what I had just said reaching the owl shop. I spot a snow white owl with light brown eyes and I just know that she or he is the owl that I would get. "Well pick a pet." My mom says walking over to the cats. I walk over to the owl and I notice that it is a girl and I already know what to name her. "Hi Endy." I say as my dad walks up behind me. "I knew that you would chose that one." My dad says as I let the owl onto my arm. I look to my right and see the perfect cage for her too. My dad picks up the cage and we walk to the front of the shop where the counter is. "Ahh. Not too many people like her." The shop keeper says looking at the cages price tag. My dad quickly pays for the owl and the cage and we head out for the next shop.

When all the shopping is done we find the nearest fireplace for transportation, and as before we are home in a couple seconds. I run up to my room and set Endys cage on my dresser and set the bags carefully on the floor so that I can pack and organize. It takes about an hour but when I finally finish packing my trunk my mom seems pleased because she wont have to worry about me being 'unorganized' at Hogwarts. In just a few days I will need to be at the muggle train station with my brother and I'll be off to my new life at Hogwarts just like I always imagined it would be, but this time is both real life and without Cici.


	2. Chapter 2- Get ready!

**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for being so late and I hope that you enjoy the story!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters they belong to J.K. Rowling I do however own the plot and the Siana family especially Isabella. **

* * *

As I wake up, I look at my calendar hanging on the wall and it takes me a few minutes to realize that today is the day I leave for Hogwarts. As soon as I do, I jump out of bed, get dressed, and run down stairs to see my mom making breakfast and my brother helping my father take the trunks out to the car. "Good Morning." My mom says sweetly as I walk over and set the table. "Morning mom." I answer back once I am done. My dad walks in with my brother, and they both take a seat at the table. "You better make Gryffindor, or else mom and dad won't care for you anymore." My brother says teasingly. "Nathan Siana how dare you say that to your sister!" My mom scolds, putting pancakes and bacon on our plates. "Yeah… just don't make Ravenclaw. They are all a bunch of know-it-alls." My dad tells me with my mom agreeing with him. "What about Hufflepuff?"I ask knowing that there is no chance of me getting into Hufflepuff. My brother laughs at just the thought of me, his little sister, being in Hufflepuff. Like that will ever happen. My parents both just shake their heads as I finish my food. "Well it's a 30 minute drive to the train station, so we should get going." My dad says getting up out of his chair. We have an hour until the train leaves, but we have to load our trunks onto the train and whatever else we have to do before we leave. The rest of us gets out of our chairs at the same time and I can see the look in my brothers eye, hoping that dad is the one driving because if mom is driving it will be a ride that we might not survive from. My parents race for the keys and my mom reaches it first causing all the hope and relaxation to drain right out of my brothers face as my mom walks out of the house cheerfully.

When the dread ride is finally over I open the car door, and get out as fast as I can hoping that I won't puke in my new dress. My dad has an iron stomach or something because he can handle the ride without puking, but with me and my brother it is a whole different story. We would be lucky not to puke, which is exactly what my brother is doing right now on the other side of the car. I stand up straight as I regain my strength just as my brother stops puking and opens the trunk to get out our trunks. As soon as the trunks are out of the car and onto the carts I grab my cart and follow my brother inside the train station with my parents close behind.

Once we are inside the train station it doesn't take too long to find platform 9 ¾. Alright you first Nathan." My mom says as my brother runs right through the wall. I take my cue and run for the wall, half expecting to crash and fall down, but I didn't and the second I got through my brother shows me to where we will load the trunks onto the train. My dad catches up to us just to let me know that mom wants to talk to me before we leave, so I leave my trunk for my dad to load and I run over to her wondering what she would say.

"Yes mom?" I ask as I reach my mother who bends down so that she is at my height. "Alright Isabell, look at me . Pay attention in your classes, okay. Don't get into trouble either." She starts causing my to raise an eyebrow. "Okay don't get into too much trouble, and make friends okay. I know this is different without Cici and all to help you go through the change, so be brave and strong, and be yourself." My mom finishes as my dad walks up and hugs me. When he lets go of me I run to the train to let my mom finish telling my brother the importance of paying attention in his potions class and his Defense Against the Dark Arts class too. As soon as that is done my brother joins me and gets on the train and heads straight to one of his friends. I follow him onto the train, but I quickly go into a seating area where I am by myself and I can't see my parents, hoping for some peace and quiet. I like that I can't see my parents because sometimes it is easier to move onto something new when you are by yourself and other times you need someone there, but right now I need to be by myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review your comments questions concerns and your hates. Yes I do accept hate mail and I openly enjoy them soooo. If I take a long time to update you can yell at me or do whatever you may like via review!**

** Love ****_GraceDragneel10_**

**_P.S. I am thinking of changing my pin name after this story is done..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys I am soo sorry for all the short chapters I am working on making them interesting and longer, but I think all my creative mind might be ending up in my other Fanfiction... Well then here is the chapter and like I said before I am sorry for the short chapters!**

* * *

After a few minutes, the train finally starts moving, and I notice a boy looking for a place to sit, so I open the door catching his attention. Then I notice a girl, about his age and in a brand new robe, standing right next to him. "There is room in here." I say and they both walk over to me and I quietly take my seat across from them. "I am Rose Weasley." The girl says introducing herself and offering her hand to me. "I am Albus Potter." The boy says also introducing himself. "Siana… Isabella Siana, but most people call me Bell, Isabell, or Issy." I answer taking the girls hand in a perfect shake. My parents have always taught me that a handshake must be perfect… not too rough nor too gentle. " I am guessing that nobody has ever called you Bella." Albus says looking out the window. "My parents do sometimes… but I used to get in trouble so often that they forgot that one and started calling me Isabell… because that is what they called me when I was in trouble." I comment. "What do you mean by used too?" Rose asks curiously. "I used to be very shy, but my twin sister brought out the confidence in me and when she did the both of us paired together equaled allot of trouble… but then she died and I haven't felt up to doing the things that I used to always do with her." I answer emotionless. Hoping that I wouldn't start crying in front of these people that I just meet. "Oh…" Rose says like she did something wrong. I wish that people would stop doing that. I mean I don't like being felt sorry for because it makes me feel weak, even if I have proved so many times before that I am not, it makes me feel like I am supposed to be curled up in my bed crying over my twin sister instead of doing what she would want me to do and getting over her death. "It's no big deal. Besides life is full of ups and downs… we can't let it get to us otherwise we are just letting the bad around win." I say smiling and Albus nods his head still looking out the window. "Is something troubling you?" I ask and Rose looks at him. "No, I am just anxious about the sorting…" He answers. "I know how you feel… and I think every first-year is freaking out right now, unless they are…" I stop trying to think of a word. "A Malfoy." Rose cuts in smiling. "Exactly! They always know what house they will be in." I comment and Rose start laughing. Albus just smirks a little and continues staring out the window. "I saw that! You smiled! I thought you were just a big grumpy young boy, but you have some humor in you!" I tease seeing Albus smile for the first time. This time he just keeps smiling like he is finally happy. "Okay so lets make a promise." I continue. "What is the promise?" Rose asks and I can see Albus is wondering the same thing. "The promise is that no matter what house we are sorted into, we will still be friends. I don't like the idea of losing a friendship just because we are in different houses." I answer. "Even if I make Slytherin?" Albus asks. "Oh god I am probably the one who will be in Slytherin. And Yes Albus… even if you are in Slytherin." I reply. "Alright I promise." Rose answers. "Me too." Albus adds on. "I promise too. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go change into my robes." I say getting up. I silently walk out of the section and to the changing room at the end of the cart. Once I am in the changing room I slip off my clothes and put on a gray skirt, a white button up shirt with a gray sweater and over all of that I slip on my new robe. Then I slip on my socks and my new nike's. I know it doesn't really go with my uniform, but they are black and comfortable. It also doesn't work with the fact that I am usually girly and wear dresses, but who said that certain dresses it couldn't look good, plus I also like to wear not-so-girly clothes. When I am done, I collect all my stuff and put it in my purse then silently slip out of the dressing room and walk back to the section. "How are you guys?" I ask as I sit down again. "Umm. How we were before… You were only gone for 5 minutes…" Albus answers. "Oh we also got a smart mouth now don't we." I say teasing and we all start laughing again._ I like friends like this… I can be myself around them and not worry about what they think of me._

* * *

**Back... How did you like the chapter? I know it should get more interesting as we go and I would like to get Oc's for the houses... I'll put the form bellow**

* * *

** OC Form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Wand (length, wood, core):**

**House:**

**Year (or if a teacher please state Professor then the subject you teach) **

**Age (I know the year kind of tells your age but who cares!):**

**Best Subject:**

**Worst subject:**

**Best-friend:**

**Enemy:**

**love interest (if you even have one...):**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Do you play Quidditch:**

**If so what position? (seeker, beater, chaser, Keeper):**


	4. Chapter 4- The Sorting Ceremony

**Alright well here is the Sorting Ceremony and I would like to start with a addition to the OC's Stephen Phillips**

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters they belong to J.K. Rowling the OC's belong to the creator of the OC's and the plot belongs to everyone who reads this because I always take suggestions and comments to mind and heart when writing chapters and stories.**

* * *

When we finally start to stop, I see the dread in Albus's eyes grow to a point that it looks like he is about to drop dead. "Well I can't wait! I want to explore Hogwarts after classes tomorrow!" Rose says excitedly, passing off her cousins anxiety. As soon as the train comes to a stop, Rose jumps out of her seat and exits the train, so I quietly stand up and notice how Albus was sitting stiffly in his seat. "Come on Albus. We need to catch up with the rest of the first years." I say plainly as he looks up at me. "What if I am in Slytherin?" He ask worriedly. "Albus if you make Slytherin then they will have a great wizard in their ranks."I reply. I can see that someone has told him that before, but he cheers up enough for him to get out of his seat and follow me off the train. Almost immediately after we are off the train I notice a very large man which I guess is a half-giant. "All first-years follow me." He orders walking towards a lake that has a lot of boats on its shor. I notice all the others pairing up because each boat is meant for there to be two kids in at a time. "Can I share a boat with you?" A guy asks me giving a slight smile._ At least he is trying to smile, I think everyone is a little on edge today._ I nod my head as I get into the closest boat to us. "What's your name?" I ask and he gives another half-hearted smile. "Stephen Phillips… And you?" He answers cheering up a little. "Isabella Siana." I answer. "Can I call you Bella?" He asks. "Yes, and can I call you Steve?" I reply. He nods his head and pulls out his wand and stares at it for a while. "What is your wand core?" He asks finally finding something to talk about. "Or what is your wand would be a better question." He says fixing his question from before. "Phoenix feather, Oak wood, 11 inches. What about you?" I answer ending with a question as I always do when someone calls any attention to me. "I also have a Phoenix feather, but I have Ash wood and 11.8 inches." He comments excitedly. "Do you want to be friends?" I ask. I know it is silly to ask but allot of people want you to ask them instead. Also I feel like I am making friends quickly, but thats the joy in life. "Sure." He replies confidently as we reach the shore by the school. We all quickly get out and follow the half-giant into the school building and to a staircase where are to wait till they are ready for us.

The first thing I notice when a professor comes to get us is how young he is. He starts talking about the sorting ceremony and the importance of us making friends with other members of our house because they will be our family while we are attending Hogwarts. As soon as we are done he leads us into the Grand Hall and most of the kids look up at the enchanted ceiling, but I can't help but notice" the hat on the stool and I guess a couple others have noticed the hat too."So I am not the only one whose attention is on the hat." Steve whispers to me as we walk to the front of the Grand Hall. As soon as we are all at the front the Headmaster stands up and greets us all then allows the professor from earlier to continue onto the sorting ceremony.

"Albus Potter!" The professor calls out as I catch a glimpse of the nervous boy and give him a reassuring smile. "Good luck." I mouth as he take a seat on the stool and the hat is placed on his head. He smiles back at me when all of a sudden the sorting hat yells "Slytherin!" and Albus gets up slowly then walks to the Slytherin table uneasily as his face goes pale. The ceremony continues a little longer and I take note of a few people that have been sorted, but I don't really know any of them. "Isabella Siana." The professor calls and I start to walk forward nervously, but then I remember that Cicilia would want me to be brave, and so would the rest of my family, so I finish my walk to the stool confidently and sit down carefully. The hat is placed on my head and I can hear it talking to me. "You are very unique. I haven't meet someone of Gryffindor descent be as confident and ambitious as you." He tells me and I give a quick smile. "Slytherin!" The hat announces for the whole school to hear. I look at my fellow students and notice that Steve looks shocked and so does my brother. I don't care what my brother thinks, but something about Stephens expression kinda bothers me. As soon as the hat is taken off my head I walk over to the Slytherin table and wait to see what will happen to Stephen and Rose because they are supposed to be sorted later on. "So you made Slytherin too." Albus says still pale. "Yeah. Calm down, the hat would never place you where you shouldn't be and besides not all Slytherins are evil." I say putting my attention back on the sorting ceremony. "Rose Weasley." The professor says as Rose walks up and takes a seat smiling. "Gryffindor." The hat announces after a couple of seconds of being placed on her head, and she quickly takes a seat at the Gryffindor table next to James Potter and my brother who is across from her. "Scorpius Malfoy." And the second that hat even comes near the poor boy it yells Slytherin for all to hear. Scorpius Malfoy the heir of the Malfoys in Slytherin just like every other Malfoy to go to Hogwarts. "Stephen Phillips." The professor continues as soon as Scorpius is seated. Steve has the hat put on him and he looks around the Grand Hall and soon looks straight hoping for his favorite house. "Gryffindor!" The hat announces and is pulled of Steves head. As soon as it is, Steve walks fastly over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Rose.

Once the ceremony is completely over the food arrives on the table and I swear half of the kids have either been starved or has no manners whatsoever. "What's your problem?" Malfoy says staring right at me. "Nothing. It's just so disgusting how half the kids have no manners." I say staring right at him. "What about you. Do you have manners?" He asks me with a smirk on his face. "Of course. I am a Siana, we only have the best of manners at the table." I say as I tear a roll in half. Scorpius looks straight at Ablus and smirks evilly like he has a plan or something. "Look there is a Potter in Slytherin." He snide's victoriously. "Oh look there is a Malfoy in Slytherin." I comment. "If you want to point out the obvious you might as well point out yourself. I have never heard of a Siana in Slytherin." Scorpius snaps back at me. "Use your manners." I say after I take a drink of my water. "Whatever." He says continuing to eat.

After dinner we are escorted to the dungeons where the House dormitory is and shone where the dorms are from the Common Room and as soon as I reach the bed and lay down, I get one thought before I am knocked out._ I wonder how Nathan, Rose, and Stephen are doing in Gryffindor._

* * *

**Okay so I am still accepting OC's so please review or PM me your OC if you want me to put them in the story and the form is on chapter 2 as always. If you like this story and you want more OCness and you also like anime then please check out my other fanfiction that I am working on called Guardian Angels! (yes I am both a anime nerd and a major Harry Potter fan)**


	5. Adoption

Sorry Guys but this story is now up for adoption because I Actually have no time for it with all my studies. So I am Putting it up for adoption and if you would like to take the Story just PM me and you can have it. I would Normally keep the story going, or end it soon. But this would probably be a very long story so I want it to be able to Keep going till the very end of her 1st year. I do plan on reading it because reading entertains me and Well I really would like to see how the story is going after It is adopted so If you would like the story please PM me and I will let you take it over. Until next time... GraceDragneel10 Creator of Isabella Siana... Please keep all the OC's... Including Steve of Gryffindor... and Eliana of Slytherin... 


End file.
